kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Outline of Kosovo
]] ]] Kosovo ( ; Constitution of the Republic of Serbia) is a disputed territory in the Balkans. Its majority is governed by the partially-recognised Republic of Kosovo ( ; ), a self declared independent state which has de facto control over the territory; the exceptions are some Serb enclaves. Serbia does not recognise the secession of Kosovo and considers it a United Nations-governed entity within its sovereign territory, the Autonomous Province of Kosovo and Metohija ( ), according to the Constitution of Serbia (2006). The following outline is provided as an overview of and topical guide to Kosovo: __TOC__ General reference ]] * Pronunciation: * Common English name: Kosovo * Official English names: The Republic of Kosovo; or the Autonomous Province of Kosovo and Metohija * Common endonym(s): List of countries and capitals in native languages * Official endonym(s): List of official endonyms of present-day nations and states * Adjectival: Kosovar * Demonym: Kosovar * Etymology: Name of Kosovo * International rankings of Kosovo * ISO country codes: See the Outline of Serbia * ISO region codes: See the Outline of Serbia * Internet country code top-level domain: See the Outline of Serbia Geography of Kosovo ]] * Kosovo is: a landlocked territory * Location: ** Eastern Hemisphere ** Northern Hemisphere *** Eurasia **** Europe ***** Southern Europe ****** Balkans (also known as "Southeastern Europe") ** Time zone: Central European Time (UTC+01), Central European Summer Time (UTC+02) ** Extreme points of Kosovo *** High: Gjeravica *** Low: White Drin ** Land boundaries: 702 km :: 352 km :: 159 km :: 112 km :: 79 km :* Coastline: none * Population of Kosovo: * * Area of Kosovo: 10,908 km2 * Atlas of Kosovo Environment of Kosovo * Climate of Kosovo * Environmental issues in Kosovo * Ecoregions in Kosovo * Renewable energy in Kosovo * Geology of Kosovo * Protected areas of Kosovo ** Biosphere reserves in Kosovo ** National parks of Kosovo * Wildlife of Kosovo ** Flora of Kosovo ** Fauna of Kosovo *** Birds of Kosovo *** Mammals of Kosovo Natural geographic features of Kosovo * Fjords of Kosovo * Glaciers of Kosovo * Islands of Kosovo * Lakes of Kosovo * Mountains of Kosovo ** Volcanoes in Kosovo * Rivers of Kosovo ** Waterfalls of Kosovo * Valleys of Kosovo * World Heritage Sites in Kosovo: None Regions of Kosovo : Main article: Regions of Kosovo Ecoregions of Kosovo : Main article: Ecoregions in Kosovo Administrative divisions of Kosovo : Main article: Administrative divisions of Kosovo * Subdivisions of Kosovo ** Municipalities of Kosovo Subdivisions of Kosovo Municipalities of Kosovo * Capital of Kosovo: Pristina * Cities of Kosovo Demography of Kosovo : Main article: Demographics of Kosovo Government and politics of Kosovo : Main article: Government of Kosovo, Politics of Kosovo and Political status of Kosovo * Form of government: * Capital of Kosovo: Pristina * Elections in Kosovo * 2008 Kosovo declaration of independence ** 1990 Kosovo declaration of independence ** International Court of Justice advisory opinion on the legality of Kosovo's unilaterally proclaimed independence ** Serbia's reaction to the 2008 Kosovo declaration of independence * Political parties in Kosovo * Political scandals of Kosovo * Taxation in Kosovo Branches of the government of Kosovo Executive branch of the government of Kosovo * Head of state: President of Kosovo, Fatmir Sejdiu * Head of government: Prime Minister of Kosovo, Hashim Thaçi * Cabinet of Kosovo * United Nations Interim Administration Mission in Kosovo Legislative branch of the government of Kosovo * Assembly of Kosovo (unicameral) Judicial branch of the government of Kosovo * Supreme Court of Kosovo Foreign relations of Kosovo * Diplomatic missions in Kosovo * Diplomatic missions of Kosovo * International recognition of Kosovo * Serbia's reaction to the 2008 Kosovo declaration of independence ** Solidarity – Kosovo is Serbia International organization membership 1 Kosovo (UNMIK) membership *Membership of Kosovo in international sports federations Law and order in Kosovo : Main article: Law of Kosovo * Capital punishment in Kosovo * Constitution of Kosovo * Crime in Kosovo * Human rights in Kosovo ** LGBT rights in Kosovo ** Sexual trafficking in Kosovo ** Freedom of religion in Kosovo * Law enforcement in Kosovo ** European Union Rule of Law Mission in Kosovo ** 2004 unrest in Kosovo ** 2008 unrest in Kosovo Military of Kosovo : Main article: Military of Kosovo * Command ** Commander-in-chief: *** Ministry of Defence of Kosovo * Kosovo Security Forces **NATO's Kosovo Force (KFOR) **Kosovo Protection Corps (KPC) * Military history of Kosovo * Military ranks of Kosovo Local government in Kosovo Districts in Kosovo.]] *Districts of Kosovo * Municipalities of Kosovo History of Kosovo : Main article: History of Kosovo, Timeline of the history of Kosovo, and Current events of Kosovo * Economic history of Kosovo * Military history of Kosovo Culture of Kosovo : ''Main article: Culture of Kosovo * Architecture of Kosovo * Cuisine of Kosovo * Ethnic minorities in Kosovo * Festivals in Kosovo * Humor in Kosovo * Languages of Kosovo * Media in Kosovo * National symbols of Kosovo ** Coat of arms of Kosovo ** Flag of Kosovo ** National anthem of Kosovo * People of Kosovo * Prostitution in Kosovo * Public holidays in Kosovo * Records of Kosovo * Religion in Kosovo ** Buddhism in Kosovo ** Christianity in Kosovo ** Hinduism in Kosovo ** Islam in Kosovo ** Judaism in Kosovo ** Sikhism in Kosovo * World Heritage Sites in Kosovo: None Art in Kosovo * Art in Kosovo * Cinema of Kosovo * Literature of Kosovo * Music of Kosovo * Television in Kosovo * Theatre in Kosovo Sports in Kosovo : Main article: Sports in Kosovo * Football in Kosovo *Kosovo at the Olympics Economy of Kosovo : Main article: Economy of Kosovo * Economic rank, by nominal GDP (2007): Between 152nd and 153rd according to the CIA World Factbook figures * Agriculture in Kosovo * Banking in Kosovo ** National Bank of Kosovo * Communications in Kosovo * Companies of Kosovo *Currency of Kosovo: Euro (see also: Euro topics) **ISO 4217: EUR * Economic history of Kosovo * Energy policy of Kosovo * Mining in Kosovo * Oil industry in Kosovo * Tourism in Kosovo * Transport in Kosovo * Kosovo Stock Exchange Education in Kosovo : Main article: Education in Kosovo Infrastructure of Kosovo * Communications in Kosovo ** Internet in Kosovo * Energy in Kosovo * Health care in Kosovo * Transportation in Kosovo ** Airports in Kosovo ** Rail transport in Kosovo ** Roads in Kosovo * Water supply and sanitation in Kosovo See also *Index of Kosovo-related articles *List of international rankings *List of Kosovo-related topics *Outline of Europe *Outline of geography *Outline of Serbia References External links * United Nations Interim Administration in Kosovo * The Government of Kosovo and Prime minister's office * Assembly of Kosovo * President of Kosovo * Serbian Government for Kosovo and Metohija * * Visit Kosovo - Tourism Website * Kosovo Category:Kosovo Category:Kosovo-related lists